


Coming Home

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Road Trips, Stiles is a sap, fluffy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Short and sappy, enjoy!





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sappy, enjoy!

The rest of the road trip went by in a blur of road signs, camps sights, tourist traps and cozy hotel beds that neither Derek nor Stiles wanted to leave. 

Stiles was driving, Derek dozed in the passenger seat as they went along the familiar stretch of highway that led back to Beacon Hills. The radio was on, volume low with Just Give Me a Reason by Pink playing on one of the preset stations that Derek pretended he didn't set himself (He blamed Malia of course). 

It was raining. Not hard, just a light drizzle that beat on the car in a rhythm that helped to put Derek to sleep along with the low music and the sound of the whippers swishing back and forth in steady intervals.

 Stiles had heard this song god knows how many times on their trip this summer, but this was the first time he really listened to the lyrics, humming along as he drove.

Of course the line ' _We're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again_ ' got his mind going about Derek. With everything the guys been through Stiles was kind of amazed he trusts anyone, let alone Stiles, who not only had him arrested for the death of his sister but also helped blame him for a string of other murders along with a number of other terrible things not all that long ago. 

Stiles shuddered at the memories. Had it really only been a few years? It felt like a lifetime ago. Like he had lived an entire lifetime in just the last few weeks.

Derek let out a grumble in his sleep and shifted his position in the passenger seat beside Stiles.

Stiles watched him out of the corner of his eye a moment before looking back to the road. He generally tries not to let himself overthink the thing he has going with Derek. They click in a way that so few people do. It's nice. Derek can read Stiles in a way even Scott can't (that he would tell Scott that), and the same is true for how he can read Derek. 

Stiles smiled at that thought. He's pretty sure he's the luckiest guy in the world at this moment. He's with the person he loves, they just spent and amazing summer together driving across the country, and now they're going home.

He had honestly dreaded the thought of going back to Beacon Hills until they actually started to get close to home. Now he thinks he's ready. Ready to see his dad, and Scott, and everyone else. They have another week before they all need to head off to college, and while he doesn’t expect that time to be perfect, he's ready for whatever life throws at him. Because he has his Dad, and Derek, and his best friend there to watch his back if he needs them.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
